


The Everlasting Glory

by sonicsasshole



Category: Adventures of Huckleberry Finn - Mark Twain, Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awakening, Drowning, Family, M/M, Mutation, Other, The Glorious Hairball - Freeform, excellence, possibly gay, your third eye will open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsasshole/pseuds/sonicsasshole
Summary: Jim will do anything it takes to reconnect with the Glorious Hairball.
Relationships: jim/hairball
Kudos: 4





	The Everlasting Glory

**_The Everlasting Glory_ **

Jim awoke. It was a mighty rough night on the raft. The tides were high and he could not get a wink of sleep. With all of the bullshit the king and duke have been causing, Jim has not been resting with a peaceful mind. He was afraid. Afriad of the path the twowuld bring Huck and himself down. He thought it may be because of thesnakeskin. He was mighty frightended of all the bad luck huck and himself had to endure after hcuk had killed that snake. Jim knew taht there was only one way to get the two out of thispickle.

_ ‘The Hairball’, _ Jim thought. It was the only way to bring bakc his true happiness. Sure, hcuk was okay, and i guess he thought hes kids were kinda dope, but nothingin the universe filled the void in his heart like the hairball.

“Huck, we gotta do somethinf about thsese folks. They just dont sit right wiht me. We have to figure out a way to get htme out of the picture,” Jim whisperedto Huck.

“Well alrighty then, jim, glad you finally figured out that they aint the best peoples. So what we gonna do them then, bruh?” Huck inquired. 

“Its mighty simple feller,” Jim stated, “Just follow my lead.”

Jim crept uo behind the duke while he was practicing his soliloquququews. Ah, Hamlet. What a saucy fellow. Anywat, Jim crept up behind the duke. Huck caught on and crept up behind the king, who was practicing his new up and coming baht and body brand pitch that will definitely inspthere. Huck thought the plan was to push the two into the sea, so huck chuckedthe king overboard with a convienientltlty tied anchor around the kings ankle. However, this was not the approach Jim was goind to take.

The duke was taken aback by his partner;s abrupt death. “Oh deary me , heckleberry, why thoust had you partake in such a cruel act. Does thou wish to perform the same act upon thyself? Well my good sirs, you will have try harder than that! Ha!,” The duke was prepared. He had summoned several molotov cocktails and an elongated blade in order to defend himself.

**_“You really think you can defeat us wiht a couple cocktails and a knife? Thats real cute, sweaty. But you do not know. You do not understand the power I wield. For it was the Hairball that has given me this strenght. Every ounce of my being, every drop of my blood, is incomprehensibly powerful thanks to the Hairball. You wish to cross me, fool? You wish to stand in the way of mu path to the beloved Hairball. Good fellow, prepare to fall into the cremation of the flames which you had erupted.”_** Jim was a bad bitch and he knew it. He wasn’t scared of no dolphin. It was time to get nasty.

With just a thought in his mind, Jim had caused the duke’s blade to vaporize into thin air. The duke let out a shook, “o0-Owo?”, and his stance became shakey.

The duke reached for a molotov cocktail. However, before he could light it, Jim’s form rapidly began to change.

Jimb’s body began to rumble. Parts of his skin would rise and sink at a rapid pace. Jim’s forehead became elongated. Sudenly, the skin in the middle of his forehead began to shred apart. Grey blood oozed from the flesh, and when the skin skin was finally completely shed, it was revealed. 

**_Jim’s third eye had been opened._ **

The eye was unlike any a mortal had ever seen before. If looked at for too long,one wouldmost certainly be sentenced to a fate worse than death. Jim’s eye had allowed for his other limbs to emerge. A pair of arms grew from his upper torso, and a pair of legs from his lower. 

The duke stared in bewilderment and lust. His brain could not fully take in Jims’s form. It was too much. Steam poured out of the duke’s orifices. The duke’s skin began to bubble and pop. Gray liquid poured from the blisters, and the duke silently stared into the night sky with his mouth slightly ajar. After a few minutes, the only thing left of the duke was the strange gray liquid pouring out of the raft.

“We did it huck. The only reason you are alive right now is because i have allowed you to comprehend my power.” Jim was one step closeer to the glorious Hairball.

“Well what to we do now then, jimothee?” huck was confused as to how they would continue.

“Here’s what we gotta do, huckle. We gotta find a pack o’ oxen. You see, the Glorious Hairball regenerates. You remember that last hairball i had when we was at the widow’s? Well, ya see, that was only one version of the hairball. The hairball leaves and reappears when needed. Well, now is that time. It knows i am in need, and now, we must go to it.”

“Where are we gonna find the oxen jim? Is there a specific ox we must slay?”

“Your’e asking too many questions, son. Just follow my lead, this is my story.” Jim could hear the Hairball whispering in his mind, giving its exact coordinates. 

“Yes, oh mighty Hairball, tell me where you rest.” Jim listened as the hairball gave him Its exact location.

Jim knew where he must go. “Okay huck, gotta blast.”

By and by, Jim lifted up his extra pair of arms and legs. The pores out of the extra hands and feet began to expand, and air burst out of them. The air holes allowed jim to levitate, and he could will the air pressure to increase and decrease.

Then, the skin on Jim’s stomach began to expand and mold into a sort of marsupial pouch. “Hop in, Huckle,” Jim stated. Huckhopped into Jim’s pouch, and they began to fly.

“We soarin’, flyin’,” huck stated inwonder. His eyes fell upon the land. Huck wanted to contiue seeinf the wonders of the land, but however, Jim increased his velocity, and huck’s vision was blurred by speed.

At last, the two came to an abrupt stop. Huck was morphed out of Jim’s pouch, and Jim sensed the air. “It’s here.” Jim stated with a sense of finality. 

“Jim, where are we?” huck inquired.

**_“Silence, child. We are here. This is our home, because the Hairball is here. We must help it from its prison, so we can finally be togher and become a family.”_ **

Huckand Jim seemed to be in a cave-like catacomb filled with stalagtites and stalagtiddies. Gems glowed along the walls, and increased with intensity until they led to the center of the room, which held a throne with an Oxen sitting upon it.

“Huck, inorder to establish a connection with the Hairball, you must slay the beast. It will not be hard, because the hairball has chosen you,just as it has chosen me. Just simply think of saving the Hairball, and you will earn your glory.”

Huck thought that would be easy enough. Huck concentrated hard. iN order for the Hairball to regenerate, it had to escape the oxen, right? 

Huxke thought about how he could get the Hairball outside of the hairball, when suddenly, the Oxen’s tongue began to forcefully leave its mouth. Along with its tongue, various other parts of the oxens body left various orifices, until the oxen was turned inside out. There, basking in its glow and levitating towards the ceiling of the cave, was the Glorious Hairball. Then, it began to speak.

**_“Well done, Hucckleberry, for you have helped me regenerate.You have completed your quest, and now, you are saved.” “And hello, my dear Jim. It has been a while,”_ ** The Hairball said saucily.

‘“Gloriuous Hairball, it has been so long, and i Have missed you dearly,” Jim said with tears in his eyes.

The two ran toward each other and met in the middle with a tender embrace. They stared lovingly at each other, when Jim said, “Is it finally time? Can we finally be a family?”

**_“Yes my dear Jim. now that we have Huckle, our prodigy and new son, we can finally have the life we have longed to have. But First-,”_** A snap echoed through the cave. Huck felt a rumble in his forehead, and as his flesh separated, his third eye emerged.

**_“There. Now we are the perfect family.”_ **

The hairball teleported the three into a realm of bliss and eternity, where they were finally able to achieve peace.

Evermore.


End file.
